


Icebreaker

by MysticalPaladin



Series: Writing stories over call [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Basically I was on a call and did the you say a sentence I say a sentence and made a story, Crack, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:27:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28012392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticalPaladin/pseuds/MysticalPaladin
Summary: I was on a WhatsApp call and did the whole u say a sentence I say one and made a story.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Series: Writing stories over call [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2051754
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Icebreaker

Once upon time there was a couple, who went on Adventures. They were two women named Az and Derdriou and they travelled with their companions, named Alaya and Tir. They stumbled upon a pack of wolves. They grabbed their weapons and got ready but the Wolves actually just wanted to chat. Suddenly one of the Wolves coughed up a book. The companions grabbed the book which turned out to be a portkey which transported them to a steampunk City.

They go to find a flying ship. Tir meets one of their relatives who builds flying ships. Their relative gives them a small one and all climb aboard flying into the distance not to be seen by Mortal eyes for hundreds pf years.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this crack. I will probably make a sequel


End file.
